Second Chance
by Cloud1124
Summary: YeHae OS/Empat tahun menjalin hubungan bukanlah waktu yang singkat. Mereka berbagi tawa, berbagi kesedihan, juga menulis kisah hidup di lembaran yang sama. Tapi sayang, semua kenangan panjang itu berakhir dalam satu malam./Dan sekarang, akankah Yesung memberikan kesempatan kedua pada Donghae?/Warn inside/DLDR!/Pengumuman pindahnya author/RnR?


"_Hyung_…" suaranya lirih memanggil _namja_ di hadapannya.

Nihil. Tak ada sahutan yang terdengar sebagai respon.

"_Hyung_, dengarkan dulu," pinta Donghae lemah tampak hampir menangis.

Yesung─_namja_ yang dipanggil _hyung_, tadi─menghela napas, lalu mengangguk dalam diam.

Giliran Donghae yang menghela napas pendek, ia menyeka peluh yang muncul di pelipisnya─kentara sekali kalau ia sedang gugup.

"Aku ingin kita seperti dulu…" ujarnya pelan.

Yesung membantu di tempatnya.

"Aku ingin kita bersama lagi, _hyung_. Aku ingin jadi _namjachingu_-mu, lagi," sambung Donghae, akhirnya.

* * *

.

**Disclaimer: **Super Junior isn't mine.

**Warning**: OOC, Typo(s), BoysLove, AU

**Cloud1124**'s

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

.

* * *

Yesung mendongak, menatap ke langit malam yang berhias kerlip bintang. Sudah berjam-jam ia hanya duduk di balkon lantai dua rumahnya, memikirkan segala kemungkinan di masa depannya. Dan itu berarti, ia juga memikirkan hubungannya dengan Donghae.

Empat tahun menjalin hubungan bukanlah waktu yang singkat. Mereka berbagi tawa, berbagi kesedihan, juga menulis kisah hidup di lembaran yang sama. Mereka satu. Tapi sayang, semua kenangan panjang itu berakhir dalam satu malam, hanya karena sebuah kekacauan besar yang Donghae buat; kekacauan yang membuat kepercayaan Yesung padanya pupus.

Perselingkuhan.

Donghae membuat seribu alasan untuk mengelak. Mengatakan bahwa Yesung hanya salah paham. Namun Yesung tak cukup bodoh untuk percaya padanya, cukup bukti yang menunjukkan semua fakta.

Dan sekarang Yesung bingung. Setahun setelah berakhirnya hubungan mereka, Donghae kembali ke kehidupannya. Memohon untuk kembali, menceritakan semua kekosongannya saat mereka berpisah.

Kalau benar-benar harus jujur, Yesung akan mengatakan bahwa ia masih mencintai Donghae─sangat. Tapi, ia masih harus berpikir ulang untuk kembali menjalin hubungan dengan _namja_ yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu. Yesung tidak mau mengalami kesakitan yang sama. Tidak pernah mau.

Ponselnya yang berdering membuyarkan lamunan Yesung. Atensinya kini terpusat pada layar ponselnya yang berkedip, menunjukkan _ID Caller_ yang tak asing; Lee Donghae.

Ragu, Yesung mengambil ponselnya, lalu menekan _icon_ berwarna hijau; menerima panggilan ittu.

"_Yeoboseyo_," sapanya pelan─entah Donghae mendengarnya atau tidak.

Donghae bicara cepat di ujung sambungan, mengabarkan bahwa ia masih menunggu jawaban Yesung.

Yesung bergumam cepat sebagai jawaban, menunjukkan ekspresi bingung yang jelas terlihat. Hingga akhirnya ia mengucapkan sebaris kalimat memohon maaf, lalu memutus sambungan.

Yesung menyimpan ponselnya, lantas berdiri. Ketukan di pintu kamarnya membuat ia menoleh, kenop pintu bergerak, lalu terdorong terbuka. Wajah Jongjin terlihat, menunjukkan seulas senyum.

"_Hyung_, mau makan malam? _Umma _sudah selesai memasak…" kata Jongjin. Yesung tersenyum dan mengangguk mengiyakan sebelum melangkah mengikuti Jongjin.

.

Yesung menghempaskan diri di atas ranjangnya, ia memantul sekali, sebelum akhirnya berhenti dan menatap internit kamarnya dalam keheningan. Hela napasnya bersatu bersama detikan jam yang terus terdengar. Seringkali matanya tak berkedip dalam jeda yang cukup panjang.

Pikirannya melayang, membuka lembaran lama; kenangannya bersama Donghae.

Tangan mungil Yesung terangkat, bergerak mengetuk puncak kepalanya. "_Babo_…" ia bergumam.

_Onyx_-nya menjelajah ruangan, seolah mengingat kembali susunan interior yang ia _design_ sendiri saat rumah ini dibangun. Dan pandangannya terhenti pada sebuah kotak berukuran sedang yang terletak di ujung ruangan. Beberapa barang tampak mencuat keluar dari kotak itu─sepertinya terlalu penuh.

Pemuda bermarga Kim itu bangkit, ia mendekat ke kotak tadi. Ah, ia ingat. Kotak inilah yang berperan sebagai kotak penyimpanan barang-barang kenangannya selama menjalin hubungan dengan Donghae.

Mayoritas, kotak itu dipenuhi oleh berbagai album foto─karena begitu seringnya mereka berdua mengambil _selca_ bersama.

Yesung mendudukkan dirinya, membongkar kotak itu secara perlahan, hingga akhirnya menemukan album foto bersampul kulit yang letaknya paling bawah, lapisan debu tampak tebal di atasnya.

Menarik napas, Yesung mulai membukanya.

.

.

Rinai hujan di luar sukses membangunkan Yesung dari tidurnya. Ia bergidik mendapati dirinya tertidur di dekat pintu balkon yang terbuka, tanpa selimut. Ketika berdiri dan bersiap menutup pintu, barulah Yesung sadar. Ada seseorang berpayung bening yang berdiri di bawah sana, di depan rumahnya, dan mendongak─menatap langsung ke tempatnya sekarang.

Pemuda bernama lengkap Kim Jongwoon itu menamjamkan pandangan, dan betapa terkejutnya ia, ketika menyadari bahwa sosok yang mengigil kedinginan di bawah sana adalah Donghae.

Donghae tersenyum senang ketika Yesung dengan panik meneriakinya─sibuk menyuruhnya untuk kembali ke mobil dan pulang. Namun tentulah Donghae kukuh berdiri di sana, bahkan ia justru memberi kode pada Yesung untuk segera memeriksa ponselnya.

Yesung menurut walau enggan, dan ia terkejut. Ada 15 _misscall_ dari Donghae, juga lebih dari 20 pesan baru. Yesung melempar pandangan meminta maaf pada _namja_ yang masih kedinginan di bawah sana, lalu membuka salah satu pesan di ponselnya.

_[Sudah tidur ya? Aku masih di bawah, Hyung. Aku tetap menunggu jawabanmu.]_

Dengan langkah tergesa Yesung berlari ke bawah, melompati beberapa anak tangga sekaligus. Di ruang tengah, ia melihat Jongjin yang ketiduran saat menonton film tengah malam. Pintu depan ia buka secepatnya, hingga akhirnya kini kedua _namja_ itu telah bertatap muka.

"K-kau, kenapa kesini tengah malam?" tanya Yesung tergagap.

Donghae tersenyum. "Siapa bilang aku datang tengah malam? Aku datang pukul setengah 9, _Hyungie_."

Yesung hendak menjawab, namun rasa gugup menginvasinya, membuatnya tampak bodoh di hadapan Donghae. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menarik tangan Donghae hingga _namja _itu tenggelam dalam pelukannya. Ia bisa merasakan betapa dinginnya sekujur tubuh Donghae, dan baru disadarinya, bahwa _namja_ di dekapannya ini gemetar hebat.

"_M-mianhae…_" bisik Yesung di telinga Donghae.

"_Gwaenchanha_, _Hyungie_… Memang seharusnya aku tidak mengganggu tidurmu," jawab Donghae tenang─ia bisa menyembunyikan getaran di balik suaranya.

"Apa kau mau minum? Aku akan membuatkanmu sesuatu, Hae," Yesung bersiap melepaskan pelukannya, namun terhalang karena tangan Donghae memeluknya begitu erat.

"Jangan. Tidak perlu. Begini saja dulu, _Hyung_…"

Yesung terdiam, lalu kembali meraih bahu Donghae─mempererat pelukan mereka. "_Arraseo_…"

Cukup lama mereka berdua terdiam di sana. Tak memperdulikan dinginnya udara malam ini.

"_Saranghae,_" bisikan Donghae bersamaan dengan angin yang berhembus.

Yesung memejamkan matanya, berusaha mencari tahu perasaannya, sebelum ia akan menjawab pernyataan Donghae barusan. Ia terus menggali hatinya, seraya meresapi pelukan tersebut.

"Aku…" Yesung memejamkan matanya, sementara suara baritonnya meluncur keluar.

"─_nado saranghae_, Hae."

.

.

_Hei, selalu ada kesempatan kedua 'kan?_

_Dan apa salah, kalau aku mengambil kesempatan itu?_

_Kuharap tidak, karena aku kembali._

.

.

─**final.**

* * *

**Author's Zone:**

Hello. ( /,\ )

Saya kembali… tapi cuma untuk publish ini sekaligus meluruskan kepindahan(?) saya. :)

Setelah ini─kalau saya menulis lagi─akan saya post di wordpress saya. ;)

Kalau tertarik membaca silahkan kunjungi:**lordevilyesung . wordpress . com**

Kalau berkenan juga, tinggalkan komen, ne? ^^

Oh ya.. di sana belum ada fanfic baru.. Cuma repost dari sini.. ==v

Sekian dulu deh. Bye!

* * *

Mind to review?

* * *

Jeongmal gomawo :D

* * *

**Cloud1124**


End file.
